This study will attempt to determine the arrangement of the lipids in the phytofagellate, Ochromonas danica. A combination of physical and chemical methods will be used to determine the architecture of the membrane and to identify the counterions associated with the chlorosulfolipids and fatty acids that constitute this polyanionic membrane. The proposal takes advantage of the unique structural features of the lipids in this membrane to explore these problems. The glycoproteins of this membrane will also be examined. The study will also include an analysis of the components of the flagellar membrane of Chlamydomonas reinhardii.